


Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

by TeddyBearDoctors



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Danger Days Era, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunion Sex, Soul Punk Era Patrick Stump, Warped Tour 2005, kinda anyway....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearDoctors/pseuds/TeddyBearDoctors
Summary: Patrick and Gerard slept together on Warped Tour but went their separate ways without admitting how stupidly in love they were. 2011, Patrick is touring for his Soul Punk album and Gerard comes to one of his shows in Jersey, love is confessed and sex is involved. Happy boys~





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of Geetrick ideas lately....

It started during warped tour, trapped in a small bus in the middle of the day with no one around. It was so fucking hot, California summer always is, and Patrick couldn’t help but reach out and wipe a drop of sweat from Gerard’s temple, watching the other boy close is mouth. Tension grew, two boys high on emotion from tour, and they were kissing. Gerard had removed clothes first, pulling at Patrick’s shirt until the other boy relented-nervous and self conscious but Gerard just touched and kissed until he melted. It was easy somehow, fucking on the floor of the sleeping area, half dressed, Patrick’s dick up Gerard’s ass and they’re both _so loud._

Gerard was dissolved into moans and whimpers, digging his blunt nails into Patrick’s back; Patrick, on the other hand, talks a lot he discovered. Gerard was so tight and felt so good and the _noises_ , it was all so much and Patrick couldn’t shut up. He rambled nonsense and Gerard kissed him hard, trying to fuck himself back on Patrick, while the other boy was thrusting forward with deep strokes. Patrick wrapped his hand around Gerard and the boy groaned and spilled over his hand and onto the floor of the bus. Patrick heard the absolute bliss in Gerard’s voice and came with a startled gasp, pushing deep into his ass.

They curled around each other in a sweaty pile and tried to catch their breaths. Patrick wanted this to mean something, wanted it to mean everything, but it was easier to pretend it was just a fuck. Those things happened back then, cramped spaces full of young boys who just wanted to touch and get off, it was easy to push away and get dressed, easy to leave Gerard getting dressed in the back of the bus. It was easy…so why does Patrick still think about it? Regret it?

Everything is different now; Patrick doesn’t even have a band anymore. They didn’t break up, Pete likes to make that very clear, they’re just taking a break and Patrick just so happens to be touring on his own. Patrick doesn’t look like that 21 year old kid who fell for Gerard Way, he’s blonde now, he’s grown into his features and his talent, he’s lost weight and dresses mostly in suits now, he’s grown up. It has been 6 years after all. So why does Patrick still feel like that kid? He still gets nervous on stage, not nearly as much and he doesn’t need Pete there to protect him from being the front man anymore; and he still doesn’t feel attractive no matter what his fans and friends say. But most of all he still thinks about Gerard Way.

He finds himself thinking about Gerard when he listens to new music, wondering if he would have liked it; and when he sees comics he just has to think about Gerard, or any art really, and when he sees people kissing…He thinks about Gerard a lot actually. He’s still kind of in love with him…sad right? Patrick has been with other people since Gerard-6 years remember?-but he still sees him behind his eyelids when he’s all alone. He hears the noises he just couldn’t keep inside, feel his blunt nails on his skin, his lips on his own.

Patrick is playing in Jersey, a small show but it’s packed full of people waiting to hear him sing. He knows MCR isn’t touring right now, taking a break after playing all over the west coast, and Patrick hates that he knows that and that he knows that means Gerard should be in Jersey. Patrick sings his heart out for his fans, coming off the stage sweaty and glowing with joy. He loves performing, loves singing and playing music, he loves hearing the audience sing along and loves answering questions and talking to the kids who stick around. It’s really what he lives for.

Patrick is backstage, loosening his tie and wiping sweat from his face, when the door opens and closes. He thinks nothing of it, maybe just a roadie with a question, but no question comes and when Patrick looks over he finds Gerard Way standing there. He pales. He’s changed so much, vibrant red hair and a new sense of style. He looks put together and from what Patrick has seen he’s happy-still single, still in the band and _happy_. Patrick always wanted Gerard to be happy.

“Been awhile,” Gerard speaks, having apparently noticed Patrick was too stunned to say anything.

“Ya,” It has only been a few months since they’ve seen each other but it's been 6 years since they were close, since they spent warped tour talking about nerdy shit and fucking in the bus.

“What are you doing here?” Patrick asks, smiling softly as he walks over to Gerard. He wants to embrace him, for things to just fall into place, but he isn’t sure he can.

“Pete told me you were playing here and I wanted to see you,” Gerard pulls Patrick into a hug and the shorter boy gasps, frozen for a moment before embracing him tightly. Patrick can’t breathe, he clings to Gerard for a little too long and when they pull away Patrick notes that Gerard is grinning.

“Um, ya, you were really amazing.” Gerard mumbles, running his fingers through his short hair.

“Thanks, Gee,” Patrick slips up and uses the nickname, not thinking that maybe Gerard doesn’t use it anymore. He doesn’t object, just smiles.

“I like the new look too, you look great in that suit,” Gerard practically purrs the words and Patrick flushes, looking down at his blue suit. He has to admit; it’s a pretty tight suit and shows off his body very well.  Patrick looks back up with his lower lip between his teeth, watches as Gerard’s eyes focus on his mouth.

“Can I tell you something?” Patrick starts. There is something he’s always wanted to tell him, not for any reason really, just something he’s wanted him to know.

“Ya of course.”

“You were my first,” Patrick is blushing but Gerard just looks surprised. “Back on warped, you were my first.”

Gerard takes a step closer and Patrick’s breathe catches in his throat.

“You were my first too, my first like that. My first that I cared about.”

It’s not the same but somehow it means so much more to Patrick. He cared about him-does he still? Gerard is so close and Patrick wants so badly to touch, finally have what he’s been craving for years, so when Gerard looks down at Patrick’s lips again he kisses him. It’s deep the moment their mouths connect, open and hot, gripping at each other and hauling one another close.

 “I still fucking care,” Gerard confesses when they pull apart, smashing their lips together before Patrick can reply. His heart is pounding, blood rushing in his ears, and he drags Gerard to the couch without unlocking their lips. He shoves Gerard down and climbs on top of him, panting as Gerard pulls their mouths back together, addicted to kissing him.

“Wanna fuck you,” Patrick growls, lips travelling down Gerard’s jaw and along his neck. He sucks a cluster of hickeys where his shoulder meets his neck, feeling Gerard whining and bucking beneath him.

“Y-ya, ya okay,” Gerard agrees, voice breathy.

Patrick climbs from Gerard’s lap and goes to his bag, finding his tube of lube and turning back to find Gerard shimming out of his jeans. Patrick lets out a shaky breath and settles between Gerard’s legs, he looks so beautiful. Patrick leans down and kisses him before moving on and kissing his hips, lingering kisses that have Gerard breathing unevenly. Patrick squirts a generous amount of lube to his fingers and circles Gerard’s entrance, hearing his breath hitch when he pushes in two fingers. Patrick scissors his fingers and Gerard clenches his fists in the couch, chest rising and falling with his quick breathes.

“Ah,” Gerard gasps, pushing down onto Patrick’s fingers. He stretches Gerard, curling his fingers until the boy inhales sharply and his hips rise off the couch. Patrick kisses where ever he can, his hips and thighs, his stomach and so close to where Gerard is aching. “P-Patrick,” He whimpers and the sound goes straight to Patrick’s hard on, straining against his pants.

“You look so hot like this,” Patrick mumbles and Gerard whimpers again. Patrick leans up and nuzzles at Gerard’s neck, feeling him shaking beneath him. “Tell me what you want,”

“Please, Patrick.” Gerard shoves down on his fingers again, twisting and whining, eyes blown as he looks at Patrick.

“Tell me,” Patrick breathes.

“Fuck me till I can’t walk,” Gerard moans, “I want you, please!”

“Geez, Gerard,” Patrick kisses him hard, removing his fingers and feeling Gerard whimper into the kiss. He’s gripping at Patrick, kissing him with everything he has, and he’s a panting mess when Patrick pulls away. Gerard watches with heavy lidded eyes as Patrick shoves his pants down his thighs and slicks his cock, stroking himself a few times. Patrick lines himself up, Gerard’s leg hooked around his hip, and pushes in slowly. They both groan and cling to each other, Patrick kissing at Gerard’s neck.

Patrick pulls out and pushes in again, Gerard’s breath hitching, face twisted in pleasure. He sets a steady rhythm, fucking Gerard deep, making the boy writhe beneath him. Of course, just like the first time, Gerard is loud and Patrick talks. Gerard is moaning and meeting Patrick’s thrusts, digging blunts nails into his arms and crying out when Patrick hits that perfect place inside of him.

“ _Fuck_ , thought about this so much.” Patrick admits, no longer thinking like a sane person. He just says whatever comes to his mouth, anything and everything and it doesn’t matter how embarrassing it will be after.  “I think about you when I touch myself, think about what we did at warped and- _ah_!-how you sounded.” Patrick gives a hard thrust and Gerard cries out, face flushed and sweat sticking his red hair to his skin.

“It’s pathetic but I can’t let you go,” Patrick clings to Gerard like he might leave him, talking against his salty skin as he fucks into him. “F-fuck, I love you, and- _ungh_!” Patrick groans through his teeth, Gerard panting. Patrick wraps his fingers around Gerard’s leaking member and the boy thrusts up, gasp escaping his throat.

“You’re so beautiful, the way you look when I touch you, the noises you make,” Patrick rambles breathlessly, pumping Gerard in time with his thrusts.

“I always come hardest when I think about you,” Patrick licks along his neck before meeting his lips, kissing him fiercely.

Patrick keeps his mouth against Gerard’s knowing he won’t say anything else if they’re kissing. Gerard comes first, painting his chest with streaks of white, back arching and moaning loudly. He looks like a wet dream, one Patrick has had many times over, and the look on his face makes Patrick dig his teeth into his bottom lip and spill into him, thrusting weakly as he pushes them both through their orgasms. Patrick pulls out and falls onto Gerard, a half dressed and sweaty pile of limbs and come. Gerard rakes his fingers through Patrick’s blond hair, soothing, and Patrick hums in his throat, sleepy and affectionate.

“You talk a lot,” Gerard says after awhile, their breathing even and Gerard’s hands still in his hair. Patrick doesn’t open his eyes, doesn’t think about what he had said, just makes a noise in agreement. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” He mumbles and Gerard’s hand stills.

“What you said, that you still think about me, can’t get over me.” He pauses and Patrick is already sitting up, realizing that he had said things he shouldn’t have. “That you love me.”

“I-” Patrick doesn’t know what to say. It was easier to leave then, they were young and still in the first years of being famous, they didn’t know how to make it work, but now? They’re grown up, matured, and Gerard wouldn’t have come here and let this happen if he didn’t still feel something…right? Patrick takes a shaky breath and meets Gerard’s eyes. “Ya, ya I meant it.”

A soft smile over takes Gerard’s face and he reaches out to pull Patrick back down, fingers in his hair. Patrick can feel his heart beating a mile a minute, relaxing into something steady and careful when Gerard kisses him slowly. It’s wet and unhurried, both of them just enjoying the feel of the other. When they pull away Gerard cups Patrick cheek, his eyes so soft and loving, everything he’s about to say is in those hazel depths and Patrick smiles back.

“I love you too, Patrick, never stopped.” Patrick drops his forehead to Gerard, just soaking up the moment, the years of longing melting away.

“We should get cleaned up before someone comes looking for us.” Patrick says, pulling away after he started to feel sleepy again. Gerard nods and they dress in comfortable silence, kissing lazily as they move apart. Gerard holds his hand as they leave and Patrick can’t help but get used to the feeling, hoping that he’ll never have to be without Gerard again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this turned out how i wanted it to but I hope you liked it anyway, kudos and comments are always appreciated~


End file.
